


the doomed shake hands

by mercurybard



Series: Nico Vega drabbles [4]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving Charlie isn’t the easiest thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	the doomed shake hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to a whole lot of people who aren't me. From a series of drabbles based on songs from Nico Vega's self-titled album. Prompt: "Rabbit In the Bag" and numb3rs100 #61 - Object of Affection

Loving Charlie isn’t the easiest thing. All the terror of being a cop’s girlfriend—is he literally going to survive the work day?—mixed with the frustrations of dating the Absent-Minded Professor.

But he tries. Amita finds proof of his effort scattered across her life. A rose in her in-box in the astrophysics department. The coffeemaker preprogrammed to have her morning cup ready when her alarm goes off. An actual mathematical proof quantifying what they have scribbled on the back of a napkin and mailed while he’s at a conference in San Diego.

He tries, and that’s more than enough.


End file.
